Clouded Judgement
by Scarlett7
Summary: Hugs, cuddles, belly rubs and Christmas. What more could you want? Set in Season 9. Ezekiel is no longer possessing Sam and now Sam is starting to feel sick again. Was Sam not fully healed? And how much worse will he get? Nightmares and fever make for a very needy little brother! Lots of Sick Sam, Caring Dean and vice versa... brotherly fluff. NO slash.
1. Clouded Judgement

Dean watched Sam warily out of the corner of his eye as he passed through the library on his way to the kitchen. He'd been watching him for the past hour or so since he'd seen Sam rubbing his eyes as he studied one of the volumes from the Men of Letters library. It was a telltale sign the kid had either been reading too long, or he was getting sick. And since it had happened within 5 minutes of opening the book...

Dean paused at the table. "I'm going to make some dinner. You want anything?"

Sam looked up and Dean's stomach sank. His eyes had that glassy, sleepy look. "No, I'm fine. Think I'm gonna turn in a little early, I'm kinda tired."

Dean nodded and reached out to feel Sam's forehead.

"Dean!" Sam shoved his hand away. "Can't a guy be tired?"

Dean shrugged and continued on to the kitchen. He made a sandwich and ate in silence, worry tugging at his thoughts. He always worried about Sam, but this was bigger than his usual worry. It had been almost two weeks since they'd "gotten rid of" Zeke. Dean pushed that particular thought to the back of his mind. All he was concerned about now, and all he had been concerned about since that day was whether or not Sam was really ok... whether or not Sam was fully healed, or if Sam would _stay_ healed. He's been watching for signs of decline in his brother and frankly, had almost been expecting it. He'd just been expecting it sooner.

But Sam had seemed fine. He had even seemed to be getting stronger. They'd handled a few simple cases, they were starting to really settle into the bunker, they'd gotten Cas to come back... everything seemed ok. And there's the problem, Dean thought sourly. When have things _ever_ been ok for us for very long?

He washed off his plate when he was finished eating and headed back towards his own room. It was too quiet, so he figured he'd turn in, too. Sam was asleep, Cas had gotten involved in some volunteer work and wouldn't be back for several days, Kevin was meeting up with Garth in a town few states over to follow up on a possible lead for further translation of the angel tablet, and unless Dean wanted to go talk to Crowley, he was all by himself.

But as he neared his room, he could hear Sam talking. He continued down the hall and stood outside his brother's door. It took only a few seconds for him to recognize the sound of Sam having a nightmare. He hesitated only a moment to see if Sam would just fall back to sleep, but as soon as he heard Sam let out a soft whimper, he stepped inside and knocked on the door frame.

"Sammy..."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together in fear as he tossed towards Dean's voice.

"Sam, wake up!" Dean stepped inside and turned on the light.

"D-Dean?" Sam squinted and looked around the room, dazed.

"Yeah. Hey... you awake? You ok?"

Sam sat up against the pillows rubbing his eyes and trying to still his ragged breathing. "Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'm awake. I was... I was dreaming... I guess."

"Yeah, no kidding," Dean said as he stood beside the edge of Sam's bed. "I could hear you all the way down the hall."

Sam pressed his palms up against his eyes and groaned.

Dean reached over and felt his forehead again. "You sure you're feeling ok, buddy?" he asked, his tone turning worried as it had at dinner time when Sam had announced he was going to bed at 6:00.

Sam swatted his hand away. "I'm fine, Dean. I'm just tired."

Dean scowled. "Yeah, you look like a million bucks right now."

"Shut up."

Dean shook his head turned towards the door. "All right, get some sleep then. Hey, you haven't heard from Kevin, have you? Thought he would have called by now."

Sam shook his head. "No. You know how he gets when he's on to something. He's probably wrapped up in whatever Garth found for him to work on."

"Mmm..." Dean hesitated before leaving. He looked back at Sam. He hadn't been able to tell from touching him if he had a fever or not. If he did, it wasn't very high. Yet. "Look, Sam. You gotta level with me here, man. Are you really ok?"

Sam's shoulders sagged a little and he sighed. "I feel kind of... off. But really, I think I'm just tired, ok?"

"Yeah, all right. I'll... see you in the morning then."

"'Night, Dean." Sam watched as his brother left the room, leaving the door open just a crack. He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He knew Dean was worried and he knew why. He tried not to think about how he was feeling. It's just exhaustion, he kept telling himself. He tried hard not to think about the fact that aside from not coughing up blood, he was starting to feel exactly the way he felt when the trials had started. No matter how many times he told himself this was nothing, a little voice somewhere inside kept telling him it was starting all over again and no matter what they did, he was just going to end up feeling like crap until his body just couldn't take it anymore.

And while that was bad enough, it was a different thought all together that was fueling his dreams. Once the idea had registered that he might be heading back down a path that could lead to his death, his mind continually drifted back to Cold Oak and what had happened to Dean after selling his soul. Once _that_ train of thought got started, it was pretty hard to stop it. That was an event that was seared into his mind and would never go away. He found most of the time it sat dormant in the back of his memory, but sometimes something would trigger it to come forward and he would have a hard time getting it stashed away again. Like right now.

He sighed wearily and closed his eyes, trying to think about anything besides hell hounds.

A few hours later, Sam sat bolt upright. He drew in a quivering breath, tensing as strong hands gripped his shoulders. "Dean?" it came out in a hoarse whisper as he took in his brother's face. He felt like total crap. He was definitely getting worse.

"Yeah, I'm right here... you were dreaming again." Dean had never made it back to his own room. He'd headed back to the library and basically paced between some open books on the table and checking on Sam.

Dreaming... Sam tried to still his breathing and stop shaking. Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming... he repeated to himself. Not real, not real... but it was real. It had happened. And what if it all happened again? The way he was feeling compounded with the horror of reliving that day, even in a dream, was more than Sam could take right then. He just felt so awful.

To Dean's complete shock, Sam dropped his head into his hands as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Sam, hey,hey-hey... no, Sammy-" Dean took Sam's face and tilted it up to meet his gaze. "What is all this? Huh?" Dean's voice was soft as he thumbed a tear off Sam's cheek.

Sam ducked his head to avoid his brother's scrutiny. "I- I don't-" he shook his head, unable to get the rest of the sentence out.

Dean still had hold of his face and he began to feel Sam's forehead again. Sam was trembling. "Kiddo, you're shaking. And burning up. You've definitely got something going on here."

As Dean pressed his hand up against Sam's cheek to gauge his temperature, Sam leaned into his touch slightly and closed his eyes. That's when Dean knew he was not going to get anymore stubborn-Sammy attitude. When the kid would start leaning into him instead of pushing him away, he was really a mess. Sam's breath hitched as he tried to choke back the sudden onslaught of tears.

Dean shook his head, pulling Sam towards him and the minute he did, Sam fell into his chest, trying with everything he had but failing not to let out a sob as he clutched Deans t-shirt. Dean rubbed his back gently and whispered to him. "Ok, it's ok, Sammy... it's ok. You're all right."

Dean tried to sound convincing as he gently rested his chin on top of Sam's head. He was trying, but the truth was, he was terrified. It was starting all over again. He knew it, and he could tell Sam knew it too. This was just how things went in the world of a Winchester. He ran his hand gently over Sam's hair, feeling the tears soaking through his t-shirt and the heat radiating from his little brother's body.

After a few minutes he could feel Sam start to settle down a little. His breathing evened out and he only shivered a little every now and then.

"S-sorry..." Sam said as he slowly began to pull himself together. He leaned away from Dean, keeping his head down and wiping his eyes. His energy was completely gone. He could barely stay upright anymore . "Don' feel good..."

Dean rubbed his arm lightly and tilted his head, trying to meet Sam's eyes. "Yeah, I know you don't..."

"I'm just... I'm tired of feeling sick..."

"I know, Sammy."

Sam finally looked up at Dean, his watery hazel eyes rimmed with red as he voiced what they both had been fearing. "I feel... kind of... kind of like before...like during the Trials." and I'm scared that this is all happening all over again and I don't know if I can do this and big brother, please make it better...

Dean heard every unspoken word as he lifted the covers up a bit and motioned for Sam to lie down. Sam obeyed, sliding weakly down until his head was resting on the pillow.

"What's it feel like?"

"Headache, tired. Everything's hurting and I feel nauseous."

"No coughing, though?" Dean asked, rubbing slow, gentle circles on Sam's stomach.

"No," Sam said, closing his eyes and letting out a small appreciative sigh.

"This feel ok?"

"Mmm." Sam nodded.

"Good. We're gonna figure this out, little brother. We will. You're gonna be fine."

Sam opened his eyes again, and Dean did not like the look of doubt he saw in Sam's face . He began to realize that he was going to have a tough time convincing Sam when he was having trouble believing it himself. What if he'd gotten rid of Zeke too soon? What if there was just no fixing the damage that had been done from the trials? Maybe no matter what they did, Sam's body would always return to the damaged state it was in at the church and continue to decline until...

Nope, Dean told himself. Not an option. He swallowed hard and looked down at the bed. "Sam," he said carefully, stifling every last bit of worry he had before looking up to meet Sam's eyes. "We _will_. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He smiled a little as the look on Sam's face grew more trusting.

Sam nodded then, his eyelids drooping.

Dean reached up and pushed Sam's hair off his forehead. "Close your eyes and get some rest. You'll feel better if you get some sleep. I'm gonna go get you a drink and something for the fever all right? You close your eyes and I'll be right back."

Sam did as he was told and Dean went to gather his medical arsenal.

He wandered back to Sam's room about ten minutes later with Tylenol, Gatorade, some Saltines, a bowl of water and a washcloth. He set everything down on the nightstand and pulled a chair up beside Sam's bed. He only intended to close his eyes for a minute.

He woke an hour later to a rustling sound. Sam was tossing and turning in his bed. Then the whimpering started. And then-

"Dean! DEAN, NO!"

"SAM!"

Sam gasped, his eyes opened as he looked frantically around trying to take in his surroundings which had suddenly changed. The hellhounds. He knew they were coming, he just couldn't see them. Or were they? Had Dean made the deal yet? His mind was so clouded with sleep and fever that he couldn't process all the thoughts rolling around in his head. Dean. Dean! He had to warn him- or save him, or-

"Buddy, _what_ are you dreaming about?" Dean asked quietly, sitting in front of him and holding him by the shoulders.

"Dean..." Sam tried to yell, but it came out as more of a strangled whimper. He tried to get the words out, but he couldn't still the panic rising in his chest long enough to formulate a coherent sentence. "Dean, don't- you can't- I"

"Sam... Sammy calm down, it's ok, come on. Deep breaths, kid, deep breaths-" Dean kept his voice as calm as he could as he held on to Sam. He gripped the back of Sam's neck and held on to one arm while trying to anchor his gaze, but Sam's eyes were all over the room. He was radiating heat like a furnace and clinging desperately to Dean's shirt as tears streamed out of his glassy, red rimmed eyes.

Sam swallowed back a sob, almost choking on tears as he just kept talking over his brother, frantically _begging_ him not to go through with the deal. "No- Dean, don't let them take you- you can't go-"

Dean pulled him into his chest then and cradled his head in the crook of his neck, holding him steady as Sam trembled and sobbed on his shoulder. "Sammy..." he whispered. "Little brother, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you... Slow it down, buddy. Deep breaths. I'm here, I've got you."

"I don't want them- t-to take you... I'm so sorry, Dean. Please don't..."

"Saamm...shhhh... Nobody's gonna take me anywhere. We're safe... ok?" Dean didn't know what to do other than to keep holding him and whispering to him. He forced back his own tears as best he could. Every soft sob that came from Sam ripped right through his heart. "Oh, buddy... we gotta get this fever down."

Eventually, Sam seemed to settle a bit, or perhaps he had just run out of energy. "C'mon, Sammy... you're ok. Just a bad dream. It's all right."

Sam's breathing began to even out, and Dean could feel him taking careful, measured breaths between sniffles.

"That's it... that's my boy," Dean murmured. "Just relax. You're ok." Dean let him sit there for a few minutes to regain his composure before pressing him further for what he needed to know. "You ok, now? Huh?"

Sam nodded, but couldn't lift his head from his brother's shoulder.

"We gotta get some Tylenol in you, bring this fever down." Dean cringed inwardly, knowing that if this was what he feared, Tylenol wouldn't really help.

Sam just breathed.

"Sammy...You never answered my question..."

Sam swallowed and tried to sit back. He managed to lift his head about an inch before it fell back where it was. "Mmm?"

Dean gave him a gentle squeeze. "Just stay put, you're all right. Your dream, what was it about?"

There was a long pause during which Dean wondered if he would have to fight for an answer, and Sam tried not to let the panic overwhelm him as he remembered dreaming about hellhounds coming for his brother. Again. He sighed, knowing Dean was waiting for an answer and honestly, Sam was too tired for anything but the truth.

"About you...and when... the h-hellhounds..." Dean felt Sam shudder and swallow back more tears that threatened to start up again.

"Hey, hey... easy. All right..." Dean tightened his grip on Sam and ran his hand over Sam's head. "Sam, why are you thinking about that? That was a long time ago."

Sam made a soft strangled sound, like he was trying to say something but couldn't. But after a minute and a couple of breaths, he asked, "What? Do you think I'm... just going to forget that?"

Dean rubbed his back. "No, Sam. I know you're not going to forget it." His voice was tinged with regret. "But why are you dreaming about that now? I'm fine, that's all over, Sammy."

Sam shook his head his voice breaking. "But what if..."

"Ok, let's stop right there," Dean interrupted, suddenly realizing where the conversation was headed. He gently lifted Sam off his shoulder, moved back so he was facing him and cupped his chin. "Look at me."

Sam reluctantly met his brother's gaze. Dean buried the anguish he felt seeing tears in those eyes as he continued. "You're going to be fine, little brother. Ok? We're gonna get you through this, whatever it is."

"What if-" The puppy dog eyes were out.

"No," Dean almost had to break Sam's gaze. That look just killed him sometimes. "Sammy, 'what if' is not going to happen. Now, listen- this is what we're gonna do right now. We're gonna bring your temperature down, and you're going to get a little rest. Tomorrow we'll see how you're doing and we'll take it from there, ok?"

Puppy dog eyes still there... what else does he need? Ah... "And I'll stay right here with you, ok?"

Sam finally looked down and nodded. This meltdown had taken more energy than he had to give.

Dean reached over and wet the cloth in the bowl of water. "We're also gonna clean up this face... all right?." Dean wiped Sam's eyes with the cold water. Sam just leaned into him and didn't fight it. "That's it... feel a little better?"

Sam nodded.

"Ok. Let's get you medicated and off to dreamland. The _good_ dreamland, though, got it? No more of this hellhound crap." He handed Sam the pills and the Gatorade and again, Sam took it without argument.

Dean pulled the covers up over his brother and propped himself up on the pillows beside him. He wasn't too surprised when Sam rolled over and curled up right next to him. Dean lifted his arm and Sam pressed his head up against Dean's side. Dean lowered his arm to Sam's shoulder and rubbed his back affectionately. He shifted a bit trying to get comfortable. "Sammy, we gotta get you a different mattress, dude. How do you sleep in here?"

"Don' know... jus' do..." Sam mumbled.

"Do you want to move to my room for tonight? Sam?"

There was no answer.

Dean smiled sadly and ran his hand gently through Sam's hair. "No more bad dreams, ok, Sammy? Just sleep. Everything's gonna be all right."

I'm getting so good at lying, I'm starting to scare myself, Dean thought.


	2. Realization

The rest of the night passed a little more smoothly. Sam slept for a couple hours, then woke somewhat startled, but not completely freaked out which Dean counted as a plus.

Dean was dozing up against the headboard. He sleepily opened his eyes upon hearing Sam's quick intake of breath. He moved his hand up and ruffled Sam's hair. "Hey, buddy," he whispered. "You ok?"

Sam blinked at him in the dim light that leaked in from the hallway. "Dean?"

Dean rubbed his shoulder. "I'm still here. Bad dream?"

Sam nodded and swallowed, looking confused and completely exhausted. "Why are... am I sick?"

"Yeah, you're sick, kiddo... c'mon, it's ok, Sammy. Just go back to sleep." Dean guided Sam's head back down to his shoulder and yawned, keeping his arm around him. "I'm right here."

He felt Sam relax and curl in closer beside him. His heart sank as the sleep began to clear from his mind a bit, and he remembered the gravity of their situation. He mustered his confidence for Sam. "That's it... you're ok. Just rest."

Sam stirred a couple more times that night, but settled right back down once he realized Dean was still beside him. Dean dosed him up with more Tylenol each time he woke up if enough time had passed. The first indication he had that things might actually be improving was Sam giving him a sleepy bitch-face around 4 in the morning when he suggested the most recent dose of Tylenol.

At around 8:30, Dean woke up from his own dream. He was being crushed to death under a pile of rocks in the hot sun of the Sahara Desert, and bugs were crawling up the side of his hip. He woke with a gasp, blinking with confusion when he found he could still barely breathe. Sam was sleeping soundly with his head and shoulders on Dean's chest and his arm stretched over him, still radiating heat. Then Dean felt the vibration in his pocket from his cell phone. With a groan, he tried to gently move his gigantic brother off of him.

"Uuugghh... Sammy..." It was like trying to move a tranquilized bear. Once he had extracted himself from the tangle of Little Brother, the first few deep breaths were a bit painful as Dean stretched out his cramped muscles and slightly compressed ribcage.

Sam barely stirred.

The cell phone buzzed again. He sighed heavily, having had about 45 minutes of actual sleep. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, glanced at the screen, then opened it.

"Hang on, Kevin," he whispered.

He got up carefully, feeling Sam's forehead before leaving to take the call. He still felt warm, but not dangerously so. And he was sleeping a little more sprawled out than he had been. When Sam was really, really sick, he slept curled in a tight ball like a dead bug. Dean was cautiously pleased. He walked quietly into the hall and brought the cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Kevin. Where ya been? Haven't heard from you in a few days," he said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I know, I got the flu! Got it pretty bad."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "The flu- wait. What?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get out of bed the past couple days-"

"The flu... " Dean repeated, processing.

"Yeah, I started feeling funny the day I left your place, and by the time I got over the state line I couldn't stay awake. I'm just meeting up with Garth now, but it sounds like the lead is going to be a bust."

"The flu! That is _awesome_!"

"What? No, it was not awesome at all," Kevin said indignantly. "That was like the sickest I've ever been! I could barely move!"

Dean was laughing. "Sorry, sorry, I know. I don't mean... are you ok?"

"Yeah, _now_. But why I called was because I just wanted to tell you that... I, uh, kind of ran up a bit of a tab on the card you gave me. I had to stay over at a motel for a few days before I was able to meet with Garth, and when I could finally eat again I was still too tired to get up-"

"Room service and the million dollar mini-fridge?"

"Yeah... sorry. Do you know how much they charge for a freaking water?"

Dean laughed. "The flu. I can't believe it. Kevin, you do what ever you need to do. Just feel better and get your ass back here when you can. Listen, I'll call you later, I gotta take care of something, ok?"

"Yeah, uh...ok. Thanks, Dean."

Dean grinned and hung up. He continued on to the kitchen for some breakfast and some juice to bring back to Sam.

He let Sam sleep for another hour, but then decided he'd better get some more Tylenol into the kid and keep the fever down. Plus, he was looking forward to telling Sam it was only the flu. This was going to be fun.

Sam was sprawled face down on his bed, long legs tangled in the sheets. Dean put a hand gently on Sam's back. "Sammy?"

Sam stirred and turned to stare sleepily up at Dean.

"Hey, Sammy. You ready for some more medicine?"

Sam nodded and dragged himself up against the pillows.

Dean handed him a coupe of pills and a glass of juice.

Sam swallowed the pills and took a drink as Dean masked a grin. "So... uh, I just talked to Kevin. And I... I think we figured out what's wrong with you." Dean's stomach was flipping as he tried not only to stay deadly serious, but also to keep from laughing.

"Ok," Sam said as he put on his mask of calm, but Dean could tell he was a little freaked.

Oh, this kid is so easy to mess with when he's sick, Dean thought. He took the glass out of Sam's hand and set it on the night stand. He ran a hand over his face and studied the floor as he pretended to think about how to break the news to Sam. Then he sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and regarded him with the most serious, concerned look he could muster. He wondered for a moment if he could drum up a few tears. That would just ice the cake... "I don't... I don't know how to tell you this, Sammy."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows rose up behind his bangs.

Dean shook his head again, looking away from Sam, mostly because he was about to lose it, but it also provided the dramatic effect he was going for.

"Dean, whatever it is," Sam said sounding frantic, "whatever happens, you have to promise me-"

Dean held up his hand to stop Sam's rambling, but Sam was having none of it.

"No! You promise me _right now_, you're not going to do anything _stupid_, Dean."

Ouch. Figures, Dean thought. He's about to hear about a horrible illness and the kid's worried more about me than himself. "When have I _ever_ done anything stupid?" Dean asked, trying to sound as offended as he possibly could.

Sam stammered, clearly confused. By what though, Dean wasn't sure. Whether it was choosing from the long list of stupid things Dean had done or trying to figure out why this dreadfully grave discussion had suddenly taken on a different tone, he couldn't be certain. Probably a little bit of both, he decided.

"Look," Dean said picking up one of the pillows, fluffing it slightly and forcing a look of over dramatized sorrow. "I've given it some thought. It's bad, Sammy... I- I think it might be best if I just... if I just put you out of your misery."

Sam stared at him as Dean slowly raised the pillow and gently began to lower it over Sam's face. Annoyed, Sam swatted the pillow away weakly. "Dean, what the hell?"

A tiny bit of a grin broke through Dean's facade. "What, you don't think I'd really do it? It's for your own good, bro. And probably mine."

Sam just gave him one of his looks and Dean broke out into laughter. He flopped down on the bed so he was lying across Sam's legs and propped himself up on his elbow.

Sam just continued to stare at him. Dean could tell he was completely exhausted... probably too exhausted to really understand that something was going on from the look of almost hurt confusion on his face. Dean decided he'd better wrap up his game. "You've got no sense of humor, you know that?"

"Sense of – what? Dean-" Sam stammered.

Dean held up a hand. "All right, all right. You want to know what's up? You, my gigantic friend, have- are you ready for this? The flu."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

Dean nodded. "The fluuuu," he whispered.

Sam regarded him suspiciously for a moment. "How do you-"

"Because _Kevin_ has the flu. And you two spent a whole day together cooped up in that library sharing research and apparently, germs right before he left. You have the flu, Sam. It's just the flu!"

Sam's expression neutralized into something Dean couldn't read, but he could see the slight and sudden flush in his cheeks. "Uhh... oh." There was a long pause and then Sam's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the pillow away from Dean and hit him with it. "You're a friggin' jerk!"

Dean threw his head back and laughed out loud. When he finally looked back at Sam, Sam was biting his lip and peering at Dean from under the floppy hair that was hanging in front of his eyes. He was smiling sheepishly and shaking his head. "I feel like a total idiot."

"Ohhhhh, Sammy." Dean said, still laughing as he slapped a hand down on Sam's knee. And something inside of Sam warmed at the sound of his brother's laughter. He suddenly realized how deeply he had missed it.

"If I wasn't so relieved," Dean confessed, "I'd run with this a while just to mess with you, but the truth is, we both headed straight to Panic Street at the first sign of trouble. We did not pass Go and we will not be collecting our $200." It was true. Part of him knew it would have been the easiest thing in the world to let Sam believe that he was the only one that had over-reacted. But Dean had panicked too. He had not even entertained for a second that this could be anything other than a life threatening disaster.

Sam covered his face, somewhat mortified, but relieved that Dean was sharing this burden instead of poking fun at him. "We totally freaked. Kind of... not like us, huh?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I don't know. I guess we get so used to things going horribly wrong. And, these last few months, I don't know, they just... sucked. I think we earned a free pass, don't you?"

Sam looked up at him gratefully.

"Now, I'll be honest. I'm still nervous about letting my guard down, but I think maybe we are out of the woods with you. I think you're gonna be ok, Sam." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. "Man. Who would have ever thought that a Winchester could have something as simple as the flu?"

Sam grinned at him then. Full on dimpled grin, and Dean's heart melted.

"I still feel like crap."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, but the Tylenol's working. Your fever's not gone, but it's down. Tylenol didn't work on 'Trial Sickness'."

Sam yawned and ran a hand sleepily through his hair. "No, it definitely didn't."

"Now, all joking aside," Dean warned, standing up and nudging Sam down to the pillow he was putting behind his head. "The flu can be dangerous,"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for old people and babies."

"You're a baby." Dean stated, matter-of-factly.

Sam punched him. "_You're_ a baby!"

"Ow!" Dean laughed and pinned Sam's arms easily to the bed. Too easily, he thought ruefully. The kid was wiped out. "_You_ are the baby brother. And you need to be careful with this. The flu can be dangerous for people with weakened immune systems and we don't _know_ that you're back to normal yet."

Sam's eye lids drooped and he let out a bit of a laugh, his energy clearly gone. "Fine."

"Oh, see, now I know this is serious," Dean said standing up again. "You never give in that quickly."

Sam just looked at him through half closed eyelids. "Can' keep my eyes open 'nymore..." he slurred.

Dean smiled and pushed his hair back. "Don't. I'm going to go get you some more Gatorade and some crackers, ok? Sam?"

Sam was already out. He slept peacefully for most of the day.

* * *

Writer's note:

A couple more chapters to go... I'm going to take this into the Christmas season because I would enjoy seeing another Supernatural Christmas episode. Would love to hear your thoughts if you have a moment to leave a comment! Thanks!


	3. How the Tables Have Turned

Dean had lied down on the couch, intending to just close his eyes for a moment, but he didn't open them again until nearly 4 in the afternoon. He woke with a start, realizing he'd fallen asleep and that he hadn't checked on Sam in hours. It was only the flu, but the terror and despair from earlier was still lingering in the corners of his mind as he rubbed his eyes and made his way down the hall to Sam's room. The door was still ajar and he quietly stepped inside. "Sammy?" he whispered.

Sam sleepily opened his eyes. "Hey,"

"Hey, yourself," Dean said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You doin' ok? You been up long? I'm sorry... I fell asleep."

Sam grinned, his eyes only half opened. "Good. You needed it. 'm fine. C'n take care of m'self."

"Yeah. I'm sure you could run a marathon right now and then stop off to pick up groceries on the way home." Dean felt his cheeks and forehead.

Sam laughed weakly and closed his eyes for a moment, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to try to stop Dean's mothering.

"Tylenol time for you, kiddo. Fever's getting up there again."

Sam just held out his hand and took the pills Dean offered.

"Atta boy. No arguing." Dean smiled.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"All right, you gotta be starving. I'm gonna go make us something to eat... I'll figure out something easy on your stomach, but I think you'd better eat something."

As Dean stood to go, Sam's looked pleadingly at his brother, like he wanted to say something. Dean sat back down and studied his expression. "What do you need, Sammy?" he asked, laying his hand gently on Sam's stomach. As soon as he started the light, careful circles, Sam's expression softened and his eyes closed again.

"Ohhh... ok," Dean laughed.

Sam let out a quiet, contented sigh but didn't open his eyes as Dean continued gently rubbing his stomach.

"You know, you can just ask me if you need something," Dean said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Sam opened one eye and looked at him suspiciously. Dean just gazed back at him, his face full of sincerity, but Sam wasn't sure he was buying it. "Yeah. Asking my big brother for a tummy rub won't get me years of ribbing," he answered weakly.

Dean grinned sheepishly. "Look, Free Pass on this one, remember? Anything you want, Sammy. And I promise I'll be good. Until you're better, of course, then we'll go back to me kicking your ass, ok? C'mon, I'm serious. I just want you to feel better so you let me know if you need something, got it?"

Sam smiled, gratefully and closed his eyes again, sinking back into the pillow. Dean kept rubbing for a few more minutes.

"There. That feel a little better?" he asked after a while.

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"It would probably help if you ate something, don't you think?"

Sam looked doubtful.

"Think you could try?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, not too much, though."

Dean spent the rest of the evening making tomato and rice soup and grilled cheese for Sam, changing the bedding while Sam showered, and making sure the nightstand was well stocked with crackers, drinks and more Tylenol.

When Sam came out of the bathroom, he smiled at the sight of his bed all made up and the nightstand all put back together.

Dean pulled back the covers and motioned for Sam to get in. "C'mon, back to bed."

Sam complied and didn't try to stop Dean from tucking him in. He felt pretty awful and he'd decided he was going to put this Free Pass to good use.

"Dean," Sam started weakly as Dean pulled the covers up to his chin and felt his forehead for the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Thanks... thanks for doing all of this."

Dean shook his head. "Just doin' my job, Sammy. Just want you to feel better."

Sam looked at him, his eyes welling slightly. "I know. And I do. I do feel better, Dean. Better than I've felt in... in a long time."

Dean smiled at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah... well, you'd better get some more sleep, or you're gonna feel like crap again."

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, knowing full well that Dean understood exactly what he was talking about.

Two days later, on the winter solstice, Sam was starting to feel human again. He took a few naps during the day and kept things low key, but otherwise, he was definitely on the road to recovery. Kevin returned that afternoon, disappointed in the lack of information he had obtained during his trip. Cas had called to say he'd be back the next day... and Dean was cranky as all get out. When he disappeared into his room in the middle of the day, Sam knew what was coming.

The next morning, Dean didn't show up for breakfast. When he hadn't made an appearance by eleven o'clock, Sam stopped by his room.

He poked his head inside Dean's door. "Dean?"

There was a low moan from underneath a lump of covers.

Sam cringed and stepped into the room. "Uh oh... Dean, you ok?"

Dean groaned and rolled over to face Sam. "No."

Sam tipped his head sympathetically. "Sorry, dude."

"You did this to me."

Sam laughed softly and sat on the edge of Dean's bed. He reached over to feel Dean's forehead. "No, you did this to yourself. You didn't have to keep coming into my room and breathing in my germs."

"M' job..." he mumbled, trying weakly to push Sam's hand away.

Sam chuckled. "I know. Oh, man," Sam cringed again, feeling the sides of Dean's face, despite the swatting hands making pathetic attempts to stop him. "Time for some Tylenol."

"...hate you."

Sam grinned. "I hate you too, bro."

Dean's face softened a little, hearing the true meaning behind the words. He closed his eyes again after swallowing the pills Sam handed him. "Everything hurts."

"I know."

"Everything. Even my hair hurts...feel sick..." Dean said, miserably.

"I know..." Sam reached over and placed his hand gently on Dean's stomach.

Dean flinched slightly at the touch.

"Easy, this won't hurt..." Sam said as he started to rub slow, gentle circles. "You did this for me when I was sick, remember? This feels good, right?"

Dean's eyes were closed again and he sighed. "...such a girl."

"What happened to the Free Pass?"

"I said till you were vertical again."

"You said till I was feeling better... I still feel pretty wiped out."

"Baby."

"Fine. I'll stop if you don't like it..." Sam said warned knowingly as he held his hand still.

Dean opened his eyes again and looked pleadingly at Sam.

"That's what I thought," Sam laughed and started rubbing again.

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a soft little moan.

"So I'm gonna guess you don't want any breakfast."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"I figured. So, hey... Kevin and I are going to go get a Christmas tree after lunch. Kid really wants to do Christmas, so I figured we could throw some decorations up. I'll probably see if Cas wants to go if he gets back in time. Will you be ok by yourself for an hour or so this afternoon?"

What Sam expected was apathy. Or an eye roll. Or some retort about Dean being a grown up and perfectly capable of staying by himself. What he got was Dean opening his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows and giving a full on puppy dog face worthy of Sam Winchester himself. "You're going without me?" he practically whined.

Sam just stared at him for a second, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Uh... well, we uh... we're getting pretty close to the big day, here... I don't know how many trees they even have left. I mean, I guess we could wait, but... you _want_ to go?"

Dean flopped back on the pillow. "Dude, just go. I don't care."

"Dean, I didn't..." he stopped and thought for a moment. He had not been prepared for this reaction _at all_. And he hated the idea that Dean was even a little bit excited about this but was getting left out. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going outside for a while. Look, _I'm _not even totally better yet. I told Kevin I'd need another nap before we left. We're just going to go to the stand down the road, I don't even feel like going outside for very long, but I know you don't want Kevin strapping a tree to the top of your car without supervision-"

"What?!"

Sam held up his hands grinning sheepishly. "Don't panic... we've done enough panicking already, don't you think?"

Dean glared at him.

"I've got it all figured out, dude. Calm down. Tarp, ties, she'll be fine."

Dean was still scowling, but Sam could tell he still just felt left out of the fun.

"Look, how about this. I'll text you the pictures of the ones we're looking at and you can have veto power, ok?"

Dean's expression softened a little. "So I can make sure you're not going to bring home some ugly piece of crap?"

"Yes. We will text you during the whole thing."

"Can I pick it out?"

Sam forcibly hid his shock. "Yes. We'll show you some good ones and you can pick."

Dean was still glowering a little.

"And we'll get the tree today and set it up, but we'll do all the decorating tomorrow. We can make a nest of blankets for you out on one of the sofas and maybe by tomorrow you'll be feeling a little better, huh? What do you think?"

Dean closed his eyes. "I think I'll probably be dead by tomorrow."

Sam couldn't hold back a laugh. "You'll be fine. It just _feels_ like you're dying."

"Do you think we could give this to Crowley?"

Sam laughed again and shook his head. "Seriously, man. I'm totally sorry. I really didn't think you'd want to go-"

Dean waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah... just go. Have fun. But I want to see pictures before you buy anything. And if there's a scratch on my car-"

Sam nodded, hands in the air. "I know, I know, heads will roll." He grinned, pleased that Dean seemed satisfied with the texting idea. "All right, I'm gonna bring you some medicine and you get some more sleep. I'll wake you up before we leave."

Later that day, Dean awoke to the sound of arguing outside his door. Castiel had returned.

"No, Cas. You've got to stay out. We don't need you getting sick too. He's fine-"

"But-"

"_No_, Cas."

"Hey, Cas," Dean called weakly.

"Dean?" The distress in Castiel's voice was clear.

"I'm fine, Cas. Listen to Sammy, ok? Seriously, you _do not_ want to get this."

There was a long pause and then the sound of footsteps slowly shuffling away from the door.

Sam came in with a huff of annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder to be sure no one was following him. He was carrying a tall glass of ginger ale, a plate of crackers and a heated neck pillow. "Ok, this aught to keep you good till we get back. And I've got one more thing- hold on..." He ducked quickly out of the room.

"Where am I going to go?" Dean muttered sarcastically.

Sam returned a few moments later with a steaming mug of hot cocoa with a candy cane sticking out of it. He did not miss the brief moment when Dean's face lit up, even though the scowl was pulled back in place almost immediately.

"I had Kevin run to the store while I was napping. I figure he owes us for bringing The Plague. Real whipped cream, dude." He set the mug down on the bedside table and crouched down beside the bed. "I know you might not feel up having it now, but I thought I'd bring you some anyhow. Just in case. There's plenty more for when you're feeling better, ok? You don't have to drink it if you don't want it-"

Dean's face softened, finally, and he gave Sam a little smile. He could tell Sam was feeling guilty.

Sam grinned back, all dimples and then the last of Dean's scowl was gone.

"So, you ok? You need anything else?"

"No."

"Ok, take more Tylenol in like half an hour, all right? Here's your phone, I'm gonna turn the ringer all the way up in case you fall asleep-"

Dean rolled his eyes and waved Sam off. "I'm good. Now go get that kid his tree. And remember-" he held up his phone. "Veto power- you promised."

Sam grinned. "I know. I promised. Ok, we'll be back in a little while."

"AND, my car-"

"I _promise_... ok? We won't be long."


	4. Oh, Christmas Tree

Dean was really glad Sam had thought to turn up the phone because he was asleep before his brother even left the house. About 20 minutes after he closed his eyes, a loud ringtone woke him. He cursed under his breath as a wave of pain shot through his head. He sat up groggily, rubbed his eyes and checked the screen on his phone.

Sam: _We r here. Cas doesn't understand what this is but is very excited to see how we're going to celebrate Christmas. Kind of funny!_

Underneath was a picture of Castiel checking out the trees.

Dean chuckled.

Dean: _Do you think you could fit Kevin in the tree wrapper?_

Sam: _Kevin says not funny. How about this one?_

A picture of the scraggliest tree Dean had ever seen.

Dean: _Keep looking, Charlie Brown. VETO._

Another few pictures came through, two of trees and some others of Sam causing trouble. One of Sam holding pine branches out behind Castiel's head so he looked like some kind of confused, blue-eyed deer. One of Sam actually trying to put Kevin in the tree wrapper. Sam was grinning wickedly and Kevin was pretending to look scared. Dean laughed.

Sam: _This one? Cas is kind of attached... might have to go with it._

A picture of Cas holding on to a tree and looking at his hand which was covered with sap.

Dean: _If he gets that in my car..._

Sam: _I brought gloves for the ride home. No worries, Little Bro has this all under control._

Dean rolled his eyes. He leaned back further into the pillows, his body ached all over and as amused as he was by the texts, he was losing steam fast.

Dean: _Dude- pick one. I'm falling asleep._

A picture of Kevin standing next to a very tall, very full tree.

Dean: _HOW are you gonna get that in here?_

Sam: _Like? We can do it. Kevin really likes it..._

Dean: _Fine. My car..._

Sam: _Trust me._

Dean: :(

Sam: :)

A picture of the tree being wrapped up, of Sam bundling it securely in a tarp and of Cas and Sam tying it to Baby's roof.

Dean: _I feel sick._

Sam: _ Baby loves it. She always wanted to carry a Christmas tree. G2G. Need nap!_

Dean: _Me2. _

Sam: _Ok, feel better! See u soon._

The boys returned home and brought the tree into the bunker. Sam decided they'd wait till Dean could join them to set it up. He poked his head into Dean's room, and finding him asleep, he headed to his own room and took a nap. That evening, he got some dinner ready for everyone. He left Kevin and Cas to eat in the kitchen and carried a small bowl of soup and a glass of ginger ale down to Dean's room to see if he could get him to eat something. He knocked on the doorframe and then went all the way inside when Dean didn't stir.

"Dean?" he whispered.

Dean's eyes opened just a crack. "Mmm..."

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked quietly setting the bowl and glass on the nightstand.

Dean let out what Sam worriedly almost dared call a whimper.

"Oh..." Sam tilted his head curiously, concern slowly building as he approached the bed. "Well, hey- guess what? I picked up a pie for you on the way home," he said, hoping for a more coherent response. "The bakery had a sign in the window and I thought you might like one... you know, when you're feeling better, ok?"

Dean blinked sleepily at him. "Really?" he croaked.

Sam nodded, watching him nervously. He seemed worse.

"You got me a pie?" Dean gazed almost adoringly at him, his eyes watery and unfocused.

"Uhhh... yeah, I-"

"You're such a good brother, Sammy." Dean said, eyes slipping shut again as he weakly pushed himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry I'm a jerk sometimes..."

"Dean... what? Hey.." Sam got down on the bed beside his clearly delirious brother. He put one hand on Dean's forehead and one on the back of his neck.

"I'm a crappy brother-"

"Dude, you're burning up, didn't you take the medicine I left you?"

"I'm sorry-"

"DEAN! The Tylenol- did you take any?"

"Fell 'sleep..." Dean struggled to sit up, then tottered forward and face planted into Sam's shoulder. "Mmfph..."

"Hey-hey-hey... look at me," Sam tilted him back and took his face in both hands.  
There were a couple tears streaming down Dean's face. "..'m sorry..."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Hey, come on... what are you sorry for- oh, God, we've gotta get you some medicine, ok? Can you take this for me?" Sam asked handing him a couple pills and the glass of ginger ale.

Dean looked at it and tried to process what Sam wanted.

"Dean, come on..." Sam whispered, raising Dean's hand to his mouth.

Dean finally got it and complied.

"Slow- slow, ok? Not too much," Sam coaxed gently as he kept his hand over the glass Dean was tipping up to his mouth. He took the glass when Dean was finished and thumbed a tear off the side of his face. "Now what are you talking about, huh? Why would you say that? Were you dreaming?"

Dean just looked at him. His face was pale, his eyes were red and half closed. Sam knew exactly what he felt like. Only Dean seemed a bit more out of it than Sam had even been. The vulnerability he was displaying was a big red flag. Sam knew Dean was always carrying a load of guilt around for one thing or another, but this was over the top even for him.

"I'm really sorry..." Dean hung his head.

"Dean! Hey," Sam whispered gently, but urgently, tilting Deans face up to meet his eyes. "Stop it. Listen... you're really, really sick right now and you're not thinking straight, ok? You don't have anything to-"

"I lied to you so many times, with Zeke...and then the whole thing with Benny and Cas... and you thought I didn't care about you-" Dean looked completely broken.

"Dean, oh my gosh, hey... you saved my life. _Again_. And what I said in that church...that was me, Dean. That was _not you_. That was me not paying attention, ok?" Sam lifted the glass to Dean's lips again. "Come on, drink... a little more... just a little. That's it..."

Dean shivered, and though he wasn't outright crying there were definitely tears in his eyes. Every once in a while, one would sneak out. "Sammy, I've said things when I was mad. I...I said things to hurt you-"

"Dean..."

"...I _did_ things that hurt you," Dean clutched at his chest where the amulet used to hang and then a bunch of tears escaped.

Sam took his face in his hands again. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Sam's hands as though he barely had the strength to keep himself upright. "Ok, hey, c'mon... it's ok, it's ok. Oh, dude, you're a mess...Dean, listen, we're brothers... we fight sometimes. We say stupid stuff. It's ok! All right? Hey, don't... oh..." Sam crouched down beside the bed so he was looking up at Dean. He kept one hand gently on his arm and one hand brushed away another stray tear.

Dean was shaking his head.

"C'mon... You're an awesome big brother, you know that! I wouldn't trade you for anything, ok? Listen, sit right here for just a second." Sam got up and ran a washcloth under the faucet in the corner of the room. He came back and sat down in front of Dean again and pressed the cloth up to Dean's face.

Dean squirmed a little.

"Hold still, I know it's cold, but this'll make you feel better... c'mon, you're ok. We're gonna bring this fever down a little and you're gonna start talking like my big brother again, all right?"

"Uuugh... Sammy, I feel like total crap. This sucks."

"I know, dude. I know," Sam whispered sympathetically, pulling a blanket around Dean's shoulders. "It'll get better, I promise. But you gotta keep taking these pills and drink something every once in a while, all right?" Sam insisted as he raised the glass up to Dean's lips again.

They were both quiet for a minute as Dean took another drink. Sam sensed Dean was starting to get his wits about him again, if only slightly. He was either waking up a little more or the fever was dropping a bit, or perhaps both."You back with me now?"

Dean nodded and wiped at his eyes. He was definitely a little more in control, but he looked physically wrecked. His breathing was labored, his color was wrong and he was shivering like nobody's business.

"Are we still doing the whole "Free Pass" thing?" Dean asked weakly pushing at Sam's arm that was holding the wet cloth to his neck.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?" Sam put the cloth down and laid his hand on Dean's stomach, starting to rub the gentle circles that had made his brother feel better before.

Dean shook his head. "No... no, I'm just... I'm so damned cold... can't get warm."

Sam hopped up on the bed beside him and leaned back against the head board. "C'mere," he motioned to Dean.

Dean paused, trying to muster a scowl.

"C'mon, man. I know that feeling. It sucks," Sam said, arms still open.

Dean finally gave in, the need to stop the shivering overpowering the need to maintain his bravado. He ducked his head and leaned into Sam feeling an almost guilty relief as warm arms wrapped around him.

"Look," Sam said. "You know we're ok, right? We are. I mean, I know the whole 'turning to the angels and vampires' thing that I said..." Sam waved his hands in the air. "It was a dumb ass thing to accuse you of, ok? I should have know better."

"Mmmphff... let's just forget that I even started talking when you came in here."

_Ah,_ Sam thought. _There's my brother_. "I don't know, dude... you were making me pretty nervous there for a while," he needled Dean a bit to make sure he was really coming back to his senses.

"Just wanna sleep..." Dean growled, his face mashed into Sam's flannel shirt.

_Sounding grumpy, that's a good sign_. Sam decided to push it just a little further to be completely sure. "Ok. But seriously- do you need to go to the hospital? Because I will take you." He kept his arms wrapped securely but gently around his brother.

"No!"

"Because I don't see how you can be cold when you're burning up like this."

"...freezing..."

"Yeah, I think you just wanted to cuddle. Which is kind of a sign that I should probably take you to the hospital."

There was a long pause and then, "Do you even understand how the Free Pass works, dude? If I could so much as lift my head, I would kill you with my bare hands right now. You'd be the one in the hospital-"

_Ok, he's back_. Sam laughed. "I'm just messing with you-"

"Whatever, just let go of me-"

_Ooops... I pushed it too far_. "No, stop it, you're still shivering-"

"I don't care, freaking bitch- let go of me and get out of my room!" Dean pushed weakly at Sam's strong arms.

Sam tried to stop laughing and tried to get Dean to stop squirming "Dean, stop! Ok! Ok, yes! That was a totally bitchy thing to do. I'm sorry! Come on, I'll stop being a bitch, ok? I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Sam was almost shocked to hear a faint laugh as Dean finally relaxed, or at least gave up struggling. "Never heard you admit to being a bitch before..."

"Well, what can I say? I'm your bitchy, whiny, emo little brother. I'm finally comfortable with who I am."

Dean laughed again, weakly, but the sound of it filled Sam with a peace he hadn't known in a long time.

"Ok? We good?" Sam asked, relieved that Dean seemed to have decided to stop fighting him.

"I freakin' hate you."

"I know. But I'm going to be good, I promise. I want you to settle down and get warmed up, ok? I know you're freezing. I went through this just a few days ago." Sam rubbed Dean's arms and adjusted the blanket that had fallen down a bit.

"Sammy?"

Sam grinned, knowing with that one word, he was forgiven. _God, he loved his brother_."Yeah?"

"Seriously, no hospital, ok?"

Sam chuckled and smoothed Dean's hair back before resting his chin on top of his head. "No hospital," he whispered. "You're all right. We'll get you warmed up and you'll be fine. Just relax, ok?"

Dean sighed. "Did you really get me a pie?"

"Oh! That's why you forgave me so fast. Yes, bro, I really got you a pie." Sam said and Dean could hear the ear to ear smile in his voice, dimples and all.

"What kind?" Dean murmured sleepily.

"What kind do you think?"

Dean mumbled again and Sam could barely make out what he was saying.

"Mmumpuhll? No, I got you an apple pie. I didn't know you were a fan of mmhumpuhll. I'll get that for you next time."

Dean made a slight growling sound.

Sam chuckled again. "But you have to eat the soup I brought you first. And we didn't set the tree up yet, we'll do that tomorrow morning. Maybe you'll feel a little better then. We'll get you set up on one of the couches so you can watch, ok? Dean?"

Dean was snoring softly into Sam's flannel. The shivering had stopped.

"You'd better not be drooling on me." Sam whispered affectionately as he leaned back against the pillow.

* * *

AN

Thanks for reading! Christmas-y chapters coming up next! I'd love to hear your thoughts if you have a moment to comment.


	5. I'll be home for Christmas

AN: Well, it was bound to happen eventually. The SPN story line has taken a turn that doesn't really work with where I was going with this, but let's just keep going, shall we? Special thanks to "beyondtired" for a little inspiration for this chapter. A chapter or two left after this. Would love to hear your comments if you have a moment! Thanks for reading.

* * *

When Dean woke up again, he wasn't sure what time it was. Or even what day it was, for that matter. The fever seemed to be gone, or at least a bit lower, but he still felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He was vaguely aware that he'd had some kind of emotional breakdown last night. He was also aware that he'd curled up and slept on Sam's shoulder for at least part of the evening. And furthermore, he knew damn well that he should be completely mortified right now...but he wasn't. He just felt content. _Maybe I'm still delirious_, he thought.

Sam had left at some point, but had tucked the blankets securely around him and had recently refilled the glass on the table, ice cubes and all. But the soup bowl was gone. Sam must've given up on the idea of trying to get him to eat in favor of letting him sleep.

Dean stretched cautiously, testing out his muscles which thankfully seemed to have stopped aching.

He lay still for a while, just staring at the ceiling. Then there was a soft knock and Sam appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Sunshine! You're up!"

Dean responded with a grumble.

"Ah, bright and chipper as always, I see." Sam ignored the gesture Dean offered as a response. "So, how are you feeling about setting up a Christmas tree?"

"I suppose it's now or never, huh?" Dean said, his voice scratchy with sleep.

Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it kind of has to go up pretty soon. You up for this?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good," He said tossing the blankets aside and swinging his legs off the bed.

"Take it slow, ok?" Sam said, pressing a hand to Dean's forehead. "You're not going to be able to do as much as you think right away."

"I'm fine!" Dean said pushing at his brother's hands and squirming in his grasp.

Anticipating the swatting hands, Sam had his other hand pressed up against the back of Dean's head to get a good hold on him, and he didn't let go until he'd gotten a sense of Dean's temperature. "Mmm... I don't know if I'd go so far as 'fine', but you're definitely better. We gotta get some food in you, too. Think you could eat?"

Dean rubbed his eyes, standing shakily. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry. What time is it?"

"It's almost 11 in the morning. Let's get you some breakfast, ok?"

"Pie?" Dean asked almost eagerly.

"If that's what you want," Sam chuckled. "C'mon, I've got a little surprise for you, but we're going to have to hurry."

"Take it slow, hurry up... such a bitch!"

Sam purposely ignored him, but grinned to himself, happy to have his brother back to almost normal.

Dean followed Sam down the hall. He was surprised how even such a short walk exhausted him. The sitting room was filled with the scent of pine from the gigantic tree that the boys had managed to squeeze through the door. There was a pile of pillows and several blankets spread out for Dean on the sofa, looking even more inviting than his bed. He looked at Sam wondering what the surprise was.

"Go on... get under the blankets, quick." Sam nudged him forward.

He stumbled over to the couch and nestled into the cocoon Sam had created. The blankets were warm- fresh out of the dryer. "Ohhh..." Dean sighed appreciatively and melted into the nest of warmth. He noticed that the bottom blanket was new. And it was soft. The softest blanket he'd ever felt in his life. He pulled it up to his nose and closed his eyes for a moment, letting out another contented sigh.

"Nice, huh?"

Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam grinning proudly at him. He tried to scowl, but he just didn't have it in him. He was so happy to be feeling a little better and to be warm and comfortable and most of all to have his little brother back safe and sound... he just looked at Sam sleepily and gave him a lopsided grin.

Sam's smile widened. "Isn't that like the best blanket ever? Cas and I went out and did some shopping last night after you fell asleep. Thought you deserved an extra Christmas present since you kind of got stuck missing out on the tree hunt-"

Dean's face fell. "And on the Christmas shopping too, sounds like!"

"Oh, man. I'm _sorry_!" Sam cringed, caught off guard that Dean was once again wanting to participate in holiday activities. "But..you couldn't come! And not just because you were sick. We were Christmas shopping... Christmas, you know, _surprises_?"

Dean glowered.

"Dude, come on... you're still exhausted. But, hey- you'll be a little better tomorrow. You and I can go out for a bit then, ok?"

"I'm already done."

"You're done?"

"Yep. I've been picking up a thing or two here and there. And I did a lot online."

"You. Shopped online?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Yep." Dean closed his eyes.

"With..."

Dean's eyes opened and he grinned slyly at Sam. "When you were sick I borrowed your lap top to do my Christmas shopping."

Sam just stared at him for a minute. He tried to process not only the fact that Dean was _done_ with his Christmas shopping, but that he'd been Christmas shopping at all. And that he had apparently been doing it for a while. Somehow these thoughts were eclipsed by the fact that Dean had been using Sam's laptop unsupervised. "You borrowed my laptop. For _Chistmas shopping_? And what else were you doing with it?" Sam groaned as Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

At that moment, Kevin came into the room followed by Castiel. They were both carrying bags of decorations.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Castiel asked, setting the bags down by the tree.

"Like total crap. Which is at least a thousand times better than yesterday." Dean sighed, breathing in the scent of clean laundry and huddling down deeper under his new, fuzzy blanket, ignoring Sam's bitch face and hiding his own smile.

"So, what do you think?" Kevin asked excitedly, looking at the tree. "Not bad, huh?"

Dean opened his eyes again, propped himself up on his elbow and nodded. "Not bad at all. So Baby carried that sucker all the way here, huh?"

Sam suddenly cleared his throat and Dean's stomach went cold as he noticed the exchanged glances and how his question was met with complete silence. Castiel hastily left the room. Dean looked from Kevin to Sam, his eyebrows lowered dangerously.

Kevin swallowed nervously. Sam was rocking back and forth on his heels, hands jammed in his pockets and making _that face_... that face that clearly stated he'd done something that would seriously piss off his big brother.

"_What_. _Happened_." Dean growled.

Sam cringed a little, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, well... it was a really big tree, you know, and Kevin-"

"Oh, dude, no," Kevin interjected. "You were the one with the bright idea of how to tie it to the roof-"

"Yeah, but, you-"

"Sam?!" Dean choked out.

"Dude, it's just a little... umm.."

"Scratch?" Kevin offered doubtfully.

Sam pushed his hair back and let out a breath. "Uh, well, more than... maybe more than a scratch. It's-"

"SAM!"

Kevin looked thoughtful. "Like a... like a scratch/dent kind of-"

"Well, yeah, but that whole piece is missing-"

"Dent- _missing_? I... How... _What the HELL happened_?! " Dean yelled.

And then Sam looked at him, his eyebrows raised, a slight smirk on his face- was he _actually smirking_?

"You wanna know what happened?" Sam asked, his tone of voice suddenly devoid of the fear and discomfort from only seconds ago. "I'll tell you what happened. Right now, PAYBACK is what just happened."

"What?"

"Haha! Car's fine, dude. But... Remember how you let me think I was _dying_ a few days ago? Well, now it's your turn." Sam was looking quite proud of himself.

Dean stared at him, furious.

Sam just grinned at him. "Yeah! Pretty scary, huh? Not so much fun being on the receiving end, is it?"

"Dude, I swear-"

"So who wants pie?" Castiel reappeared in the doorway carrying a small plate with a slice of apple pie and whipped cream. He brought it over to Dean and set it on the table beside him.

"Oh, man- come on... you couldn't let him stew for like another minute?" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean hungrily picked up the pie, his murderous expression softening slightly.

Castiel turned and shrugged innocently at Sam.

"You're lucky," Dean said through a mouthful of pie. "If I wasn't starving I would kick your ass so bad right now-"

Sam waved his arms and rolled his eyes, grinning at his ravenous brother. "Whatever."

"Both of you...traitorous douchebags is what you are..." Dean said glaring over at Kevin who turned quickly back to the tree. Dean finished the pie in about three bites.

Castiel was watching him cautiously.

Dean glared at him, too. "And you knew they were gonna pull this, didn't you?"

"I do not like conflict."

"You can blame me, too," came a soft voice from the next room. Jody Mills appeared in the doorway.

"Surprise!" Sam said, beaming.

"Jody?! What are you doing here?" Dean asked, grinning in shock.

"Hey, sweetheart..." she came over to the couch, sat down on the edge and kissed his forehead and felt the sides of his face. "How are you feelin'? Sam said you were pretty sick..."

Dean shook his head, still regarding her with a bewildered stare. "I'm fine."

She studied him doubtfully for a moment. "For the record, I was against terrorizing you."

Dean huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, thanks for that."

Sam laughed and came over to take Dean's plate. "You want some more pie, dude?"

"Jody, can you tell my brother, to whom I am not speaking, that I would like more pie?"

Jody grinned up at Sam. "You asked for it."

Sam sighed and headed towards the kitchen with Dean's plate. "It was worth it."

"And when I say more pie," Dean added without looking at Sam. " I mean _more pie_. Not like the girly sized serving that someone brought me a few minutes ago."

Castiel frowned and looked at the floor.

"And coffee," Dean added.

Sam stopped and turned back towards Dean, bowing slightly. "Anything else, your highness?"

Dean finally made eye contact with him and flipped him off.

Sam just laughed and headed out of the room again.

Jody slapped Dean's hand. "You be nice to your brother. He loves you..."

"No, I don't!" Sam yelled from the hallway.

Dean rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. "So what _are_ you doing out here? Not that it's not awesome to see you-"

Jody shrugged a little embarrassed. "Oh, I don't know. I had a few days off and... felt like baking some Christmas cookies." She averted her gaze for a minute. "I like to bake 'em, but don't really want to eat 'em..."

Dean grinned at her, understanding. "I think we can help you out with that. Can you stay for Christmas?"

"If you'll have me, I'd love to."

"Well, somebody's got to protect me while I'm laid up. These bastard are ruthless." Dean said as Sam returned and handed him a heaping plate of pie and whipped cream.

"Ruthless?!" Sam feigned offense.

"Ahhh, Sammy...that's my boy." Dean ignored his comment and gratefully reached for the plate. "Cas, _this_ is how you serve pie, buddy." he softened his tone and tried to catch Castiel's gaze as he suddenly realized Cas wasn't sure if Dean was really mad or not.

Cas looked up cautiously and met Dean's eyes. Dean gave him a smirk. Cas smiled a bit then and went back to helping Kevin string lights.

Jody patted Dean's knee and got up join them. Sam took a seat in the arm chair beside the sofa.

"So... hey. How are you, really?"

Dean shook his head and predictably, spoke with a mouthful of pie. "Still mad at you."

"No, you're not. Come on. That was awesome. We really had you going."

Dean considered this for a moment, then grudgingly nodded. "Yeah, it was actually pretty awesome. Truce?"

"Absolutely. So...?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Sam nodded, looking at their three friends decorating the gigantic tree. "I hope it's ok... Jody and all. She called yesterday and-"

"Sam, it's fine! Hell, it's great to see her."

"Yeah? Uh, ok so... you feel up for visitors?"

"Sure."

"Good. Ok, because," Sam scratched his head. "Garth called this morning and was wondering if maybe he could-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS**,** Bitches!" came a shout from the stairway.

"_Charlie_?" Dean and Sam shouted at the same time.

Everyone looked over to see Charlie Bradbury leaning over the railing and waving, her red hair cascading over her shoulders, eyes crinkling with her big smile.

"Oh my gosh, you got a tree?" Charlie exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Umm... so, Charlie, too?" Sam laughed hesitantly.

Dean couldn't help but laugh too. "Why the hell not?"

Sam's smile broadened and got up to give Charlie a hug.

"Hi, Sam!" Charlie hugged him and then trotted over to the couch, reaching her arms out to Dean. "What's up with you, old man?"

"He's been sick, Charlie-" Sam warned.

"Too late, I'm already here," Charlie said giving Dean a hi-five and a hug.

Charlie turned to admire the tree and Kevin handed her a string of lights. Sam asked Charlie everything that was going through Dean's own mind. How she'd been, how she got here, what was going on in Oz. Then he made a few introductions and Dean watched as people bustled around his living room, talking, laughing, and... trimming a Christmas tree. He sank back in quiet awe on the couch and enjoyed the sounds of family.


	6. I sure do like those Christmas Cookies

Sam handed Dean a few candy canes. "Here, come on. Make yourself useful."

Dean groaned, peeled back the blankets and stood up from the couch.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't want to help," Sam chided.

"Bite me," Dean said, reaching up to place a candy cane as high as he could, which was still over two feet from the top of the tree. "Damn, this thing is like the Sam Winchester of Christmas trees."

"Shut up!" Sam laughed.

They spent the next hour putting the finishing touches on the tree, then Kevin and Cas started putting a few other decorations up around the room and Charlie worked on attaching a long string of garland to the stairwell.

Jody arranged the skirt around the trunk and then stood back to admire everyone's work. "It's gorgeous." She turned to Dean then, putting the back of her hand up against his cheek. "Sweetie, I think you'd better lie down for a bit, what do you say?"

Sam looked up, concerned. "Dean?"

"I'm ok. Just tired."

Sam ushered him back over to the couch and pulled back the blankets. Dean laid down without argument. Sam pulled the covers up and felt his forehead. "You gotta take it a little easy, dude. Don't push it. I'm gonna get the Tylenol. Probably wouldn't hurt for you to take a couple, ok?"

Jody leaned over the back of the couch and stroked his hair as Sam went off in search of medicine. "I'm sorry you're sick, kiddo. You just want to be part of the fun, don't you?"

"I'm ok," Dean mumbled, half asleep already.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. I'll make some cookies for you. They'll be ready when you wake up, all right?"

Sam returned with pills in hand and sat back down on the couch. "Don't fall asleep on me yet, buddy. Take these, ok?"

Dean grumbled, but complied. Then he burrowed back under his new blanket and closed his eyes. Jody's hand running through his hair had him out cold in seconds.

* * *

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon when Dean woke again. The Christmas tree was lit and Sam was reading a book in the chair beside him. He could hear Kevin and Charlie playing a game in the library.

"Hey," Sam said, putting his book down. "Feeling a little better?"

Dean rubbed his eyes and stared at the tree. Jody was right, it really was beautiful. "Yeah... I feel a lot better. How come you're not out there having fun with everybody else?"

Sam smiled a little. "I don't know, I just... thought I'd stay in here and enjoy the tree for a little while." and I didn't want you to wake up all alone.

Dean looked at him, reading the unspoken words in his expression. He nodded gratefully at him and cleared his throat. "Hey, were you serious about going out later?"

"Sure, if you're up for it. Why? I thought you were done?"

"Well I _was_, but then a crap load of people showed up on the doorstep." He was trying to sound put out, but Sam could tell he was thrilled to have everyone together. "Plus, I just ordered stuff. It's all at the PO box and I have to go pick it up still. And, did you say Garth was coming too?"

"Yeah, he should be here tomorrow morning. I got us covered for Jody, but I wasn't expecting Charlie and I haven't gotten anything for Garth. So, yeah.. you wanna go out tomorrow? Or do you think you'll be up for it tonight?"

"Not sure... I gotta get up and walk around a bit. I think I smell cookies."

"Yeah, Cas and Jody are in the kitchen. But you need to eat something besides sugar today. Here..." Sam stood up. "You relax, I'll bring you some vegetable soup."

"And cookies."

Sam looked at him.

Dean just gave him an innocent smile.

_Damn_, he could really turn on the charm when he wanted something. Especially when he was sick. Sam always thought it was funny that Dean said he had the puppy dog look down. Sam could never tell him, but Dean could sell ice to Eskimos with the look he was giving Sam right now.

Sam gave him his best bitch face right back. "Dean,"

"Sam," Dean said, tilting and lowering his head slightly so he was looking up at Sam. The eyebrows rose, the green eyes got bigger. Did he just stick out his bottom lip? _Really_?

"Oh, for the love of- _fine_. One!"

"Three."

"No!"

Dean put his head on the pillow and kept staring at Sam with the tiniest hint of a smile. "Two small ones."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Dean grinned at him. "I had a good teacher."

Sam stalked out of the room and Dean laughed, wrapping the fuzzy slate colored blanket around himself and gazing at the tree.

"Hey, Dean!" Charlie came in to the room, hands in her pockets.

"Hey, what game were you and Kevin playing?"

"Settlers of Catan. It's really fun, I'll teach it to you later."

"How'd you do?"

Charlie made a face. "Kicked his ass!"

"That's my girl," Dean chuckled.

Charlie smiled and sat down beside him. "So you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry."

"Oh! Well, I can go get you something! What do you want?"

Dean sensed an opportunity. It wasn't so much that he wanted to manipulate Charlie, but that he was still playing with Sam. Dean turned to her with full on Winchester charm. "Well, I'd really like one of those cookies they're baking in the kitchen."

"I'll get you one! I'll be right ba-"

Dean grabbed her arm. "Wait..."

Charlie stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

Dean looked down for a moment and then right into her eyes, head tilted, eyebrows up. "Sam said I'm not supposed to have any."

"What? That's crazy. Why not?"

"I don't know." Dean said sadly.

Charlie looked down for a moment. "Well... Sam probably has a good reason. I mean, I know he's really careful about taking care of you, and I'm sure he wants you to get better. Maybe he wants you to eat something healthy first."

Crap. _Crap_! "Yeah, you're probably right. I think he's making me something right now, actually."

"There, see? Yeah. That's all it is."

"But what would one cookie hurt?" Eyes.

"Uhh... I wouldn't think it would hurt anything."

"Probably not. But I could just wait, I guess," he said weakly, putting his hand on his stomach.

Charlie looked at him a little surprised. "Wow. You are really persuasive when you're sick and vulnerable."

Dean just stared innocently at her. Part of him wasn't sure he liked being called vulnerable, but... cookies.

She sighed. "One cookie would probably be just enough to hold you over till Sam brings you something better, huh?"

"Yeah, just enough."

"Ok, I'll be right back. Operation Christmas cookie is a go," she whispered secretively.

Dean waited till she was out of earshot. "Dean one, Sammy zero."

Charlie returned shortly with a couple of cookies wrapped in a napkin. "Here you go," she said proudly. "They never suspected a thing! I brought you two. You look really hungry. But Sam's heating up some soup for you, and you'll have some real food soon. So, hey... I'm going to go unpack some stuff. Sam said I'm the third door down the hall on the left?"

"Yeah, Charlie. Thanks. Let me know if you need anything ok?"

"Will do, chief."

It wasn't long before Kevin strolled through the sitting room, admiring the tree. Dean carefully hid the cookies under a magazine that was lying on the table.

"Hey, Dean. How are you feeling?"

Dean smiled innocently.

* * *

By the time Sam returned carrying a bowl of soup and a plate of cookies (_three_ cookies, Dean noticed), Dean had amassed 5 cookies on the table and was munching on one of them. Sam stopped dead in his tracks. "What the _hell_, Dean?"

Dean just grinned at him and bit the head off his gingerbread man.

"Charlie!"

Charlie came out of her room and hurried to the sitting room. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam Set down the bowl and plate he was carrying and let out an exasperated sigh. He waved an arm at Dean, who sat smugly under a pile of cookies.

"Wha- Dean, how did-? Sam, I swear, I only brought him two."

"He wasn't supposed to have _any_."

"Well, he's super cute when he's sick, I don't know how you tell him no." Charlie shrugged.

Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Dean finished off the gingerbread man as Charlie headed back to her room.

Sam stood with his hand on his hips. "Dude, really?"

Dean laughed and reached for another cookie.

Sam reached for the cookie plate he'd brought.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

Sam just glared at him. "I think five is more than enough, don't you? We need to have a sugar intervention for you, or something."

Dean fell asleep again very shortly after his bowl of soup and cookie binge. But his sleep was short lived and far from peaceful. His dessert over-dose made for some disturbing dreams.

"...nooo... No! Sam..."

"Dean!" Sam rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Hey-hey-hey... come on, wake up-"

Dean's eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath. "Sammy?"

"Hey," Sam spoke softly as he crouched down beside the sofa and moved his hand to Dean's chest. "Yeah. You ok?"

Dean just blinked at him, his green eyes full of hurt and fear.

"What's the matter?" Sam whispered. "It's ok... you were just dreaming... it's ok."

"Sam," Dean pushed himself up on his elbows and grabbed Sam's arm.

"I'm right here... what? Just a dream, dude. Come on, you're ok."

Dean sat up a little further and ran a shaky hand over his face. He let out a breath and flopped back down to to the pillow.

"You with me?"

Dean frowned and nodded.

"What's the matter?" Sam rubbed his hand back and forth a bit on Dean's chest.

"Think I'm getting worse."

Sam reached up and felt his head. "You're not really all that warm..."

Dean looked at him, still frowning.

"You're not getting worse. You just need some sleep. You're going to feel even better tomorrow." Sam ran his hand over Dean's hair, then felt the side of his face, trying to get a good read on his temperature.

"Stomach hurts..."

Sam sat back and folded his arms then, realization sinking in suddenly. "OH! You think? I do _not_ feel sorry for you! You totally did this to yourself."

Dean gave him a wounded stare.

"And that look is _not_ going to work on me." _Stop it, that look is totally making me feel terrible for you..._

Dean whined and closed his eyes.

"Maybe if someone hadn't started running a cookie cartel in the living room, someone would feel a little better right now!" _Crap, I feel bad... I wish I could make you feel better..._

A little moan, almost a whimper.

Sam huffed and shook his head, defeated in under 10 seconds. He put his hand on Dean's belly and rubbed gently. "Ok, knock it off...You're ok. You're gonna be fine."

A contented sigh...

"You are so manipulative when you're sick."

Dean smiled, his eyes still closed.

"So did you want to go shopping with me or with Cas?" Sam asked,

Dean's eyebrows knitted together and he opened one eye at Sam."... wanna go with you," he said sounding almost offended.

Sam laughed. "Ok, just making sure. You wanna sleep off this cookie hang-over and see how you feel in like, an hour?"

"Yeah, but I do need to talk to Cas. Can you send him in here to get me up in a little while?"

"Are you going to get him to sneak you more cookies?"

"No!" Dean groaned.

Sam laughed. "Well, I guess that lesson has been learned, huh?"


	7. Faithful Friends Who Are Dear To Us

Sam's quiet voice and the warmth of his hand on Dean's upset stomach eventually lulled him into a peaceful sleep. He woke up an hour later to see Castiel in the chair beside the couch staring at him. "Cas, what the _hell_?"

"I didn't want to wake you, but Sam told me you wanted to speak to me."

Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He took note, with much relief, that his stomach seemed to have settled. "So you just sat here and watched me sleep?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Creepy. Creepy as an angel, creepier as a human- Crap! You were _supposed_ to wake me. What time is it?"

"3:24"

"Ok, there's still time, but not much. Listen- I got Sammy something big for Christmas and I need you and Kevin to go pick it up, ok? Jody said it was ok to use her truck." As he was giving Cas explicit directions about how to pick up the gift and what to do with it, he started to wonder if maybe he should have brought Kevin in too, at least for a second set of ears. But Cas seemed to be paying close attention and his usual desire to please was written all over his face.

"So I'm going to keep Sam busy for the next hour or so. Have Kevin text me when you've got it all taken care of. You think you can handle this?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas looked almost excited. He paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "Christmas is rather fun. I am surprised you and Sam did not celebrate it more often."

Dean didn't reply. He sat up and stretched as he watched Castiel heading out through the library to find Kevin.

After a quick shower, Dean met Sam in the garage and the two of them headed out to do a little Christmas shopping.

They found a few things for Garth, a few more things for Charlie, and Dean insisted on getting everyone one of the blankets that Sam had given him, only in a different color because he didn't want anyone taking his by accident.

For Castiel, they were working on a winter outfitting theme. Cas had no appropriate winter clothing, but he really seemed to enjoy the snow. So along with the few things they had already purchased or ordered, Sam and Dean found a pair of winter boots and a sock monkey hat that they both found amusing. And then a few stores down, they found a toboggan and Dean suddenly turned into a 10 year old.

"Oh, awesome! We have to get this!" Dean said, staring wide eyed at the tall sled.

"What? Why?"

Dean looked at him like he was nuts. "For cleaning the toilets," he said sarcastically. "For sledding, dummy!"

"I _know_ that, but since when are you into sledding?"

Dean ran his hand longingly over the wood. "I don't know... it's for Cas. He's never done all the... you know, winter stuff. Now that he's human, it's kind of fun to show him the ropes."

_You've never done all the winter stuff either_, Sam thought with a little smile. "Well, this one's kind of expensive. Why don't we get a few of these smaller ones, that way we can try a few different kinds and see what works best?"

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we can see which ones are the fastest," he said grabbing a couple plastic sleds and an inflatable tube. "I'll bet this one would catch some sweet air over a jump!"

"Oh, dear God, somebody's going to get hurt," Sam said under his breath.

They made a few trips back and forth to the car, wandered around the stores, had a little dinner, and bantered back and forth about who was going to have to do all the wrapping. They weren't talking about monsters or ghosts, and not one conversation started with "So, this killer truck..." Sam couldn't remember the last time they'd had so much fun. He got so caught up in the experience that he forgot that Dean had been sick.

After a couple hours, he suddenly realized his brother was ready to drop. Dean was slowing down to the point that Sam would be in mid-sentence and look over only to find that Dean was trailing a couple steps behind him. Finally, he stopped and took a good look at him. Dean's eyelids were drooping and his color was pale. "Dude, hey- I think you'd better sit down for a minute," Sam said, putting a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. He opened the door to a small coffee shop and lead Dean to a table. "Here, sit down and I'll get you something to drink... you want a soda? Coffee?"

"Mmmm..." Dean rubbed his temples. He looked up, his eyes squinting in the light, indicating a headache. "Do they have hot cocoa?" he asked tiredly, remembering the cocoa Sam had brought him during the tree-texting adventure a few days ago. He'd been too sick to try it, but hadn't stopped thinking about it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure they do. Hang on, I'll be right back."

Sam went to the counter, paid for two hot cocoas and brought them back to where Dean was sitting. He set them down on the table and felt Dean's forehead. "You ok?"

"Stop touching me, Florence Nightingale, I'm fine!"

Sam sat down across from him, still looking worried. "You're exhausted. Sorry, dude, I kind of forgot..."

Dean grumbled and took a sip of his drink. "Freaking sucks... I feel like such a girl."

"Dean, you're just getting over the flu. You've been out running around for over 2 hours, you're already doing better than I was-"

"Yeah, but you _are_ a girl." Dean said with a satisfied smirk.

"Screw you, jerk. We'll finish these and I think we're done... we need to get you home, ok?"

Dean looked at him and frowned.

"Look, I'm having a great time too, but you're wiped out. You did pretty good today, so I'll bet if you get some rest, you'll probably be totally fine tomorrow."

Dean sighed and looked out the window. "Hey, Sam... maybe we should do this more often-"

Sam grinned and pounced. "What, go shopping together? _Which_ one of us is a girl?"

Dean shook his head and checked his phone for the hundredth time that night. "Bitch."

"What is with you and that phone tonight?"

"Christmas stuff. None of your business."

They headed out to the parking lot. "You want me to drive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think you'd better."

They got into the Impala and Dean reached into the back and pulled out his blanket. He spread it out over his lap, glancing over at Sam, daring him to comment. "What? I didn't want anybody else using it."

Sam said nothing as he did his best to hide a smile.

Dean was sound asleep, wrapped up in his blanket and pressed up against the passenger door by the time they got home.

"Dean," Sam gave Dean's shoulder a gentle shake. "C'mon, you're gonna have a stiff neck if I leave you here."

Dean grumbled a little and opened his eyes.

Sam got out to start unloading packages and Dean laid down across the front seat.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

" 'm fine, Sammy. Just gonna sleep for a minute. I'll come inside in a little while."

Sam thought about it for a minute and then decided, why not? The garage was as warm as the house and Dean had slept in the Impala dozens of times. He slipped off his coat and the hoodie he was wearing beneath it and folded it up. "All right, but if you don't make an appearance in about an hour, I'm coming to get you," he said, gently lifting his brother's head and sliding the hoodie underneath.

Dean started to utter protest, but then felt the soft cotton beneath his cheek and just sighed instead, curling back against the worn leather seats and nuzzling into the familiar fabric.

"No drooling," Sam called over his shoulder. He laughed as he was able to make out the muffled obscene reply.

The next day, Dean _was_ feeling much better. Sam went to the bus station to pick up Garth, and Dean and Jody cooked up a big brunch for everyone. Dean and Sam spent the later part of the morning wrapping, or _trying_ to wrap presents in the library.

Jody happened to walk by and overhear the boys in a conversation, the tone of which was starting to escalate past the normal Sam and Dean bantering. She could clearly sense building frustration from both of them. "Guys?"

They jumped a bit and covered something with some loose wrapping paper.

"Can I come in for a minute?" She hovered just behind the doorway.

"Uh..." there was some rustling of paper and a pause. "Yeah, ok."

Jody stepped into the library and approached the table. "So, how's it going?"

The boys cast scowls at each other.

"That's what I thought. You're kind of new at this wrapping thing, aren't you?"

"It sucks," Dean grumbled. "How can this be so _hard_?"

Sam didn't say anything, but Jody could tell from the way he was sulking that he was not faring any better than Dean.

"Ok," she said rubbing her hands together. "Welcome to Gift Wrapping 101. You're going to be experts in 20 minutes. Ready?"

Dean threw his hands up. "Ok. Good luck."

Jody showed them how to measure the paper and fold over the ends and trim anything that needed to be trimmed. "Now comes the fun part," she said reaching for the ribbon.

The boys watched as she attached a bunch of ribbons to the top of a package and used the scissors to curl them. Neither one of them said anything, but she did not miss how their eyes widened slightly when they saw the first ribbon curl. She curled another. Then another.

Dean stepped forward first. He reached out for the scissors. "Can I try?"

"Sure, just hold it like this... no, thumb on top, that's it... and pull."

Dean's ribbon curled up exactly like Jody's.

"Perfect!" She said giving Dean a pat on the shoulder. "Ok, Sam. Your turn."

As Sam's ribbon curled, Jody quietly stepped back and watched the brothers' rhythm return. They didn't even notice her step out of the room. She smiled as the banter commenced, but with an air of unspoken affection.

"You're pretty good at that, Sammy. I'm gonna call Martha Stewart. See if she wants to put you on her show."

"Shaddup..."

"You could curl ribbons and then the two of you could crochet a sweater."

"Whatever, man. Don't be hating just because my package is more awesome than yours."

Dean laughed. "Oh, dude! Now _hold on_-"

Jody ducked away quickly then, knowing this conversation was about to enter a downward spiral.

The rest of the day was spent catching up, playing games and making more cookies. Dean was very careful to only have one.

* * *

AN: The Christmas chapter is next! Tried to get it done before Christmas was over, but I didn't quite make it. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you to all who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it! :)


	8. A Merry Little Christmas

Dean opened his eyes and stretched lazily. It was Christmas morning, and he hated to admit it (even just to himself), but he was totally excited. It was still early, but he couldn't wait anymore. He hopped out of bed, threw on his robe and headed out to the sitting room. He was surprised to find Charlie already awake, dressed in a pair of pale blue pajamas and sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the tree.

" 'morning," Dean said, his voice scratchy with sleep. His eyes widened at the number of presents that seemed to have accumulated overnight.

Charlie turned, startled. She grinned at Dean, but looked a little sad at the same time.

"You're up early," Dean said softly, curious about her expression.

She nodded looking back at the tree.

Dean took a seat on the coffee table beside her. "You ok, kiddo?"

Charlie looked up at him, tears in her eyes and let out a weak laugh as she nodded.

"Charlie, hey..." Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"I... I was just thinking... about my mom," she said, struggling for control as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "I miss her."

Dean leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I know." Something inside twisted with grief for his friends. Sam had mentioned that he'd had a similar conversation with Kevin the other day.

Charlie sniffled a little and managed a smile. "I'm sorry. I won't ruin Christmas. I'll be-"

"Charlie, you're not ruining anything. It's ok. All right? We're glad to have you here."

She looked gratefully at him. "I'm glad to be here, I really am."

Dean touched the side of her face and smiled down at her.

She brightened a little and laid her head on his knee. "Cas got you guys something really cool."

"He did?" Dean asked surprised, rubbing Charlie's shoulder a little. "What?"

She looked up at him in feigned shock. "I'm not _telling_!"

Dean laughed. "Crap. Well, which one is it?" He stood up and walked over to the tree.

"Dean," Charlie's reaction was becoming a little less of an act. She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Dean laid down on his belly and started reaching around under the tree, examining the tags on the packages.

"Dude, seriously... what are you doing?" Charlie was truly concerned now.

"Nothing! Relax. I'm just going to do a little poking around and- _Whoa_!"

Someone had grabbed his ankles and yanked him none too gently out from under the tree. Dean rolled over on his back and found himself staring up at a classic Sam Winchester bitch face. Dean smiled broadly at him. "Merry Christmas, little bro!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas yourself, Mr. Grinch. Let's wait for the rest of the house to join us, ok?" Sam reached down and Dean took his hand and rose up to his feet.

Sam finally cracked a smile and gave Dean a gentle punch on the shoulder. Dean shoved him back playfully and went back to examining gifts, but from a more respectable distance.

Charlie watched, curious as Sam's eyes followed Dean with visible excitement. His gaze grew more intense as Dean circled the tree.

Just then, Dean stopped and let out a gasp. "Oh!" He pointed to something behind the tree.

Sam was grinning now. Charlie got up to see what had Dean's eyes practically bugging out of his head like a little boy on... well, on Christmas morning. Behind the tree stood a beautiful wooden toboggan with a big red bow and a tag hanging from its rope.

"Dude!" He looked back over his shoulder at Sam. "Did you go back and get this for Cas?"

Sam was shaking his head. "Look at the tag," he said folding his arms.

Dean grabbed the tag and read it. His face lit up as he looked at Sam. "It's for me?"

Sam nodded, a lopsided smile on his face. Charlie could see it in his eyes that he was thrilled that his brother was so excited.

"Oh, dude! This is awesome! This is going to be _so cool_!" Dean pulled it out from behind the tree and ran his hand over the shiny wood surface. "Thanks, Sammy!"

Suddenly, Charlie couldn't wait to see what else was under the tree. "When will everyone get up?" she asked excitedly.

Dean leaned his sled up against the wall and put his hands on his hips. He looked at Sam thoughtfully. "I'm figuring right about now. What do you think, Sam?"

Sam twisted his mouth a bit as though he were thinking about it. "Yeah, now is probably about right."

Charlie looked at them, confused. "Right now? All at the same time? How do you know that?"

Dean walked over to the tree and pulled two air horns out from behind a brightly colored package. He looked knowingly at Charlie as he tossed one to Sam.

Charlie laughed in disbelief. "What are _those_?"

"Early Christmas presents." Sam said. "Merry Christmas, Dean!"

"Merry Christmas, Sammy!"

"Holy crap. I'm glad I got up early!" Charlie said following the boys down the hall to the bedrooms. They stopped in the middle of the hall.

"All right, cover your ears, kiddo. Rise and shine, everybody!" Dean yelled and raised his air horn over his head as he and Sam blasted out enough noise to wake the dead.

After a second or two, they dropped their arms, stifling laughter like 12 year old boys and started running back towards the living room. Dean took Charlie's hand and dragged her along as Sam shoved her gently from behind. "Go, _GO_!" Sam said laughing, urging her forward.

The three of them skidded down the hall in their socks and dove onto the sofas, quickly taking a relaxed position, assuming bored expressions, and pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

It was Jody who emerged first. Her hair was sticking up, her pajamas were rumpled and one pant leg was pushed up to her knee. Her eyes were half opened and she _did not_ look happy. "What. The. _Hell,"_ she bellowed in a voice that was a cross between tough cop and angry mom.

Sam covered his mouth, but couldn't hold back his laugh. Jody walked over and smacked his head, only causing him to laugh harder which in turn, caused Dean to lose it. Charlie just sat motionless and somewhat nervous.

Castiel came hurrying out of his room, looking even less put together than Jody. "Is everything all right? Is there a fire?"

Almost right behind him, Kevin came stumbling out of his room. "You guys suck!"

And from the other side of the room, from the doorway leading to the kitchen, Garth appeared carrying a tray of glasses, plates, several pieces of toast, jam, and a pitcher of orange juice. "Air horns! Ahh! That's just classic 'Sam and Dean'," he said, shaking his head.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, both grinning ear to ear.

Garth set the food down on the small table and once everyone was sipping or munching on something, the air horn incident seemed to smooth over.

They moved the sofas and chairs in closer together. Presents started getting passed out. There was laughing and occasional hugging and seven people talking all at once. Wrapping paper was everywhere.

Dean had revealed his big present for Sam, a memory foam mattress which Kevin and Cas had hidden for him in the back of the garage. Dean had attached a string to the gift tag under the tree and Sam had to follow it to find his present.

Sam had given Dean a new robe with his initials embroidered on the front pocket.

"You really don't like that robe I've been wearing, do you?" Dean asked, trying on the new one. It was about as soft as his new blanket on the inside. He had to admit, Sam had done well and he certainly wouldn't be missing the old one.

Sam shook his head. "No. It creeps me out."

Dean laughed and tossed him a gift. "That little shop in the strip mall that does the custom embroidery does printing too. Guess it came in handy for both of us this year."

Sam looked questioningly at him.

"Open!" Dean waved his hands at the present in Sam's lap.

Sam ripped off the paper and opened the box. "Oh, awesome! Pajamas!" he said as he lifted a pair of fleece pants out of the box.

Dean shook his head. "Not just any pajamas-" he stopped and a grin spread across his face as he watched Sam examine the matching t-shirt.

Sam gave him a look. "Really?" he asked in embarrassed annoyance.

"Go on, show 'em all what is says!"

"What's it say, Sam?" Jody asked.

Sam was turning a bit red and looking none too eager to show anyone what was printed on the shirt. Dean was laughing.

Now Cas and Kevin looked interested and Sam's shoulders finally sagged as he hung his head and lifted the shirt out of the box.

Charlie read it out loud. " 'Sammy Jammies'! Oh! Oh my gosh- that is so cute!" she laughed.

Kevin was rolling on the sofa.

"Aww, that's adorable," Garth said, reaching for another piece of toast.

Cas got up then and pulled a box from under the tree. "This is for Sam and Dean and Kevin, but everyone can use it," he said setting the box on the table. The three boys tore open the paper together and there was a collective gasp from all three of them.

"Holy crap, Cas! A Playstation?"

Castiel nodded. "Do you like it?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair, his eyes widened with excitement. "Like it? This is freaking awesome! But how did you get this?"

"My manager, Nora. This belonged to her nephew and she and her brother are planning to buy him a new game system for Christmas. Her brother gave her this old one and she said I could either have this or a Christmas bonus. I thought it might be something we could all enjoy. She said it's a fairly old model, but-"

"I don't care how old this is, it's freaking awesome!" Sam said.

"And look at all the games!" Kevin was practically drooling into the box.

Castiel smiled, pleased his gift had gone over so well.

Sam waited a bit, and then pulled a large box out from behind the tree. "Cas, you and I were thinking alike... this will go really well with the Playstation. It's for you and Dean and Kevin."

Kevin and Dean were still digging through the games.

"Maybe you could open it for them," Sam laughed as Cas tore off the paper.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed, glancing up to see what Cas was unwrapping. "Is that a TV?"

"Yes!" Kevin shouted.

Sam grinned sheepishly. "It's not the big monster set that most people are getting this year. I found it used, but it's in good shape and I thought it would still be good enough-"

"Sammy, this is great!"

They spent most of the morning opening presents and playing with all the new toys. The Playstation was popular until well after lunch and then the drawing game that Garth had brought them took center stage. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to play at first, but then he remembered "what a fantastic artist" Sam was and he finally agreed. And he ended up very glad he joined them. He had never laughed harder in his life. It turned out that Castiel couldn't draw any better than Sam and the two of them combined with the game made for a pretty hilarious experience.

And of course, there was the epic sledding event of 2013, as it would come to be known. Dean's toboggan "kicked everyone's ass" as they all raced down the hill in the back of the bunker on the new sleds. The girls headed inside after a couple runs, but the guys stayed out a little longer. Castiel was having the time of his life. Eventually, Sam could sense Dean's energy running low again, plus he was getting concerned about the height of the jumps Dean and Cas were building. Sam started to complain about being cold and was relieved when Dean didn't argue about going inside.

Jody and Garth made a big dinner for everyone and before they knew it, the day was over. Dean was asleep on the sofa, nestled in his blanket, but he stirred sleepily when Sam came in and stood admiring the tree with a mug of tea in his hand.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and turned with a resigned sigh when he heard Dean sitting up. "Well," he asked spreading his arms wide to show off what he was wearing. "What do you think?"

Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at him. He was clad in the navy and gray plaid fleece pajama pants and the gray cotton t-shirt with the words "Sammy Jammies" printed in a childlike font across the front. Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Sammy. I'm sorry, man," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I just... I had to."

Sam was nodding and grinning sheepishly.

"Here," Dean said, tossing a large bundle at him. "Maybe this'll make up for it."

Sam caught it and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hey! It's the famous Christmas blanket! I get one too?"

"Yeah, sorry. I picked it up yesterday and hid it in my room and forgot to wrap it. With everything going on this morning, I kept forgetting to go and get it for you."

"But, it's the same color as yours! I thought-"

"It only comes in six colors. You had to get a repeat. Don't worry, I put an "S" on the tag."

Sam smiled at him, knowing Dean would have picked this one for him had the blanket come in 15 different colors. "Thanks, man."

Dean yawned. "What time is it?"

"About 11."

"Everybody gone to bed?"

Sam nodded taking a sip of tea. "Yeah, I'm thinking of heading there myself in a bit."

Dean groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

Sam was quiet for a minute, just looking at the tree.

"Hey, you ok over there?" Dean asked, noticing something off in Sam's body language.

"What, me? Yeah- yeah, I'm fine." Sam put his mug on the table and sat down. "This was really, really great day."

Dean grinned. "Yeah. It really was. I don't think I've ever laughed this much in my life. I've got a headache from it."

"You need something for it?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm good. Hey, uh...I've got another present for you."

Sam looked at him, surprised. He smiled a little. "What? Dude, you gave me enough already-"

Dean waved him quiet. "Just shut up and go get it. It's on the bookshelf behind the tree."

Sam walked over to the shelf where a long package lay across the books on the top shelf. He pulled it down and came back over the the couch. Dean pulled his legs up and made room for Sam.

Sam sat down and looked at Dean, knowing this was going to be something with at least a little bit of an emotional edge to it, otherwise his brother wouldn't have waited until they were by themselves to give it to him.

"Go on, open it."

Sam carefully tore the paper off to reveal a frame with three photos... Mary and John on one end, the whole family on the other and a picture of 4 year old Dean holding baby Sammy in his lap in the middle.

Sam looked up from the frame, trying to keep the moisture out of his eyes.

"I had those photos copied. The ones they found in the basement of the house. They did a little restoration work on them too... fixed them up, got rid of the folds and tears."

Sam nodded, not quite able to speak yet.

"They couldn't fix your face, though... there was nothing they could do."

Sam couldn't hold in a laugh, which ended up forcing out a couple of tears. "Jerk," he whispered, shaking his head as he wiped at his eyes.

Dean regarded him then, more seriously. "You need some things in your room to- you know... make it yours, Sam."

Sam looked at the photos and then back up at Dean. "Thanks," he said sincerely. "This is really great."

Dean watched as Sam stood and walked back over to the tree, still hanging on to the frame. The nervous behavior Dean had noticed earlier was back and even more pronounced.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing!" The automatic response came back rather unconvincingly.

_Don't give me that_, Dean said with a simple look.

Sam sighed and looked at the floor. ""I uh... I have another present for you, too."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, why are you all weird about it? Is it something I'm not going to like?"

Sam looked up hesitantly.

Dean grimaced. "Is it plane tickets?"

"No," Sam laughed, softly.

"A snake? Is it a snake? I don't like snakes, Sammy-"

"It's not a snake! Dude," Sam rolled his eyes, exasperated.

Dean chuckled and sat back on the sofa. "Well, come on, then. Don't keep me in suspense. I'm sure I'll love it- if it's not a snake or plane tickets."

Dean watched as Sam started to reach for something, then hesitated and looked back at Dean, then he pulled open a drawer at the base of the bookshelf. He hesitated again and then went ahead and pulled something out. Dean couldn't see what it was until Sam walked over and placed a small, newspaper wrapped package on his knee.

He was about to make a snide comment about Sam's choice of wrapping paper and _where the hell is the curly ribbon_, when a memory jolted his thoughts and stopped the words instantly.

Sam stepped back and watched as things began to register in Dean's mind. Dean swallowed and looked up at Sam, his eyes looking almost fearful as Dean picked up the package.

Sam looked down then and took another step back. Since he didn't have pockets in the fleece pants he was wearing, he kind of just stood there with his arms wrapped awkwardly around himself, scuffing a spot of the floor with his sock.

Dean tore carefully at the paper, his throat tightened as he felt the sting of tears threatening to form. _Get a hold of yourself, it _can't_ be what you think it is!_

But it was.

Tears welled immediately in his eyes. He felt his heart in his throat as he lifted the gold amulet out of it's packaging. It was a moment before he could look at Sam. It was several moments before he could breathe again.

"You saved it," he said, his voice could barley raise above a whisper as he finally sucked in air.

But Sam was still staring at the floor. "I picked it up after...If you don't- if you don't want it, you don't have to keep it, I just... I thought that maybe since things had been pretty good with us that maybe-" He was talking too fast and his words were running together and there was a catch in his voice. And he wouldn't- he _couldn't_- look at Dean.

Dean got up off the couch and closed the distance between them in two steps. Sam's last few words were muffled into the soft flannel on Dean's shoulder as Dean yanked him down into a tight hug and didn't let go.

"Oh, Sammy," he finally choked out after a moment. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

Sam's breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around his brother, melting into his arms in relief.

"Sam..." Dean whispered. "I don't think I've ever told you...I've been sorry every day since I let this thing go. Sorry for letting it go and more sorry for..." he swallowed, "...for hurting you. More sorry than I can even... It was a really dick move. And I knew it the minute we drove away from that motel."

Sam shuddered a little in his arms, trying to breathe and hold back a sob as tears streamed out of his eyes.

"But you know what the worst thing is?" Dean asked softly, still hanging on.

Sam didn't answer him, he just kept leaning into Dean's shoulder. Dean felt him swallow and heard the softest hint of a sniffle. He squeezed a little tighter.

"The worst thing is that you have _any doubt_ in your mind right now about whether or not I would want this back. I failed you big time if you even think for a second that-"

"No-" Sam choked out through tears. "Dean, no. I... I get it-"

"No, I don't think you do," he said softly, pushing Sam back so he could look at him. It took some doing to lift his brother's face so he could make eye contact. "Sam, look at me."

Watery hazel eyes lifted from the still ducked head and finally met his.

Dean's voice was a firm, but gentle whisper. "If you 'got it', you wouldn't be staring at your toes and hovering off in the corner. You'd be looking me straight in the eye and saying, 'Here, dumbass. Don't do anything _stupid_ with it this time.' "

Sam let out a laugh and choked on a sob at the same time.

"Sammy," Dean shook him gently, demanding his attention. "You are the _most important thing_ in the whole universe to me. You always have been. I said it in the church and I meant it. And I will keep saying it to you every single day if I have to till it sinks in to that thick skull of yours."

There was a long pause as Sam had to look away again for a moment. When he caught his brother's gaze again, he was able to muster a bit of a smile. "That would be weird."

"What, me telling you that every day? Yeah, no crap. So maybe you can just believe me this time? Make things a little easier on the both of us?"

Sam laughed a little and a couple more tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes. Dean brushed them away with his thumb and Sam swatted playfully at his hand.

"You ok, now Samantha?"

Sam leaned in and hugged him again. And now it was Dean's turn to bite back the sob.

"Thank you, Sammy."

When Sam let go, Dean turned away and wiped his eyes. He sank down to the couch and gazed at the amulet in his hand. He slipped it over his head and almost spilled a few more tears as he felt the still familiar weight against his chest. "I love it."

Sam grinned and picked up his new blanket. He stretched out on the couch that had been pushed up to form an "L" to the one Dean was on.

They both laid there for a while, not saying anything, bathed in the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights, wrapped up in fuzzy, slate colored blankets and surrounded by family sleeping in their house. As much as they loved having them all here, both were grateful for the brief, private little Christmas evening they'd been able to spend together.

Neither of them would be surprised the next day to be awakened early as punishment for the air horn incident. Neither of them would be surprised to find Garth and Kevin glued to the Playstation for most of the morning or Castiel hinting none to subtly that he's like to go out and play in the snow again with someone. _Anyone_. And, though uncomfortable, neither of them would be surprised by Charlie's enraptured squeal of glee upon seeing the amulet hanging around Dean's neck, or her earnest assertion that she knew all along that Sam had kept it and would give it back one day and why did you wait so long, and _why did no one call me to witness this epic bro-ment? _It could all be put off at least till lunch if they went to sleep in their rooms.

"So," Dean said quietly. "You gonna go try out that new mattress?"

"I don't know," Sam said sleepily. "Would you be offended if I said maybe tomorrow?"

Dean chuckled. "Nope. I'm not moving either."

And they were quiet again. As Sam started to drift off, he mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Dean,"

He thought maybe Dean was asleep, but then he heard him, just barely a sleepy whisper, "Merry Christmas, Little Brother."

**The End**

* * *

**Writer's note**: Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who took the time to read and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for the encouraging comments, I was a little nervous as this is my first SPN fan fiction. Would love to hear your thoughts if you have a moment to review! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday.


End file.
